Being a Career
by rrocks97
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like if you were a career thrown into the midst of the Hunger Games?


**Just a small author's note, this is my first story so please don't bite my head off if you don't like it! The book has some of the characters from the book but i threw in one of my own creation. But if you do like it, please leave a review telling me so i know people like it and want more chapters. I know that this chapter isn't really getting into the action or anything interesting but i didn't want to make it too long. ****Enjoy and remember to leave a review if you liked it and want more!**

Chapter 1- Pink Dresses and Body Paint

Today is Reaping day, Pearl Harrison thought as she climbed out of bed. Gotta get dressed and stand for almost an hour just to congratulate some kids she didn't even know for the 'big honor' of being able to compete. She would have been worried about the fact that she might get picked even though her name was only submitted 4 times. But she was beyond caring at this point. Year after year, one kid is sent off to the games and they either come home bathed in glory, or they die.

What's the point of it anyway, she thought, win or die it doesn't matter. It's just another one of the Capitol's stupid policies. Besides, it doesn't affect me. The chances of a person I know being picked are slim to none.

The population in District 2 was huge compared to other districts, about 20,000 people living within its borders. There are so many people living here that it's impossible for them all to be in the same place at once for the reaping. Therefore, they had televisions stationed around the district so everyone had the 'pleasure' of watching even if it wasn't live.

Walking into her private bathroom she saw a light pink embroidered dress hanging on the towel rack. Her mother must have laid it out for her along with the pink stilettos on the floor. They made her want to throw up. She had three older sisters and (guess what!) they all adored pink while she would throw out anything in the vile color. Sighing, she began to dress. It's not like she has anything else to wear.

Her small pocket phone began rumbling on the counter top. Checking it, she saw Cato sent her a message: What are you wearing today? Sick by the thought he would be wanting to see her dress, she had to see how she looked.

Looking in a full-length mirror, she felt like she was going to be sick. She almost looked… cute, and not the good kind either. She would die of embarrassment if he saw her. Maybe if she was far enough into the 15-year old group he wouldn't see her...

Trying to not dwell on the fact that she looked like a human cupcake with _way_ too much frosting she walked out into the living room. Two of her sisters were already waiting on the rest of the family. Of course they were dressed in the exact same shade of pink she was. Her father was waiting impatiently by the door in his best tux. He was always saying how he liked to get dressed up for the reaping like he was going to a wedding; it was a sick way of thinking.

Upon entering the room, her mother bounced up from her chair and came trotting over to her in her hot pink dress that she wore every year.

"Oh, sweetie you look great!" But she gave her daughter a closer look and said with a frown, "But uh, where is your body makeup?"

Body makeup was the one small form of rebellion she could get away with. Women in District 1 and in the Capitol apparently stencil on different wacky designs that are in Pearl's opinion grotesque, stupid, and all around weird.

"I'm not going in any body makeup," Pearl defiantly declared.

Frowning, her mother crossed her arms and said, "Why not? I specifically told you to put it on."

Pearl bit her lip. Even though she could get away without wearing body makeup, disobeying parents was strictly forbidden. All her mother would have to do was call her professor and then…

"Oh, leave it be Karat," her father said, "I don't know about you but I don't want to have to pay the fine for being late."

"Fine," her mother snapped back. Before she followed her husband out the door she glared back at Pearl. It was obvious to anyone that she was her mother's least favorite. Rolling her eyes she closed the door behind her and stepped out in to the busy streets of District 2.


End file.
